Merry Christmas Ao Fukai
by Subject24
Summary: Ao Fukai 26 years old and living in the Okinawa, Japan. The blue haired boy wonder saved the world from immenent destruction once and is now showing it how to lift. Working as lead designer/developer of Nirvash lifting's "Ref boards", Ao has the job, the car, the nice clothes. But whats the point if his beloved girlfriend is hating him for it? Whats a young breezy geezy to do?
1. Chapter 1

Ao Fukai lay in bed on one lazy sunday morning drifting softly from one unimprotant thought to another. He wondered what the day was

like outside. Was it as cold as it was yesterday? He hoped it wasn't. Where did that scarf of his go? It seemed as if he misplaced it every

other day. What was Aya doing today? Would she want to see him? Last time they had parted it was on pretty harsh words. She had hit a nerve

by telling him that she wouldnt be able to stay with him if he didnt spend more time on their relationship. He hated getting ultimatums,

and the thought or her leaving him scared him more than he liked to know. He could have told her that his current project he was working

on was something that demanded alot of attention, and he hadnt been around the past couple of weeks because of this. But thats not what

came out of his mouth. Instead he exploded angrily in her face, shouting that she didn't understand, couldn't understand, and she should

just go ahead and start looking for somebody else. Tears had been welling up in her eyes when he stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind

him. This wasn't the first fight they had gotten into, but it was definetly the worst. What was it about him that made him run his mouth like

that? He was an idiot and he knew it.

He groaned rolling over wondering how he was going to spend the day. It wasnt gonna get started sitting in bed under the paralyzingly

comfortable covers. He hopped out of bed and grabbed a clean outfit out of his clpset. He had a nice job, so he had the clothes of

somebody with money. The dark gray collard button up he threw on was custom fit designer wear, just as his overcoat, and pants were. His shoes

weren't anything special, typical dress shoes, but they still looked great. Or at least thats what people told him. He checked his hair on the

way out of his condo. Still aquamarine. Still everywhere. Good. He grabbed his keys and swept out of the door. He'd head to the local

coffee shop to pick up some caff, and then head to the park to sit and read emails and updates on the project he working on. He hopped

in his shiny red Evopula Transluca FP. A very nice FP, by standerd opinion. It was expensive that was for sure. Expensive and fast. He pushed the

start button, igniting the glow to the special FP band that he wore on his wrist along with the powerlift engines on the four corners of

the vehicle. He shot straight up into the air, swivled around, and shot out of his garage on the third floor. Trapar Beacons outside of his

garage door created a road of trapar that his Transluca caught onto and pulled into its advanced trapar engine shooting him foward with rediculous

speed.

His neighbors would always complain that he drove to fast, but the fact was that Ao had grown up flying FP's, and eventually the nirvash. His Fp skills

were simply far beyond that of the normal citizen. Definatly that of his older middle aged neighbors. It wasnt even that fast of an Fp. It just hadgreat

acceleration. A detail that his neighbors failed to appreciate.

Ao coasted through downtown Okinawa, Fp's all around, skating off of trapar roads that extended weverywhere in all directions. Ao sped along the

main trapar trail, trapar 599 passing buildings, shops and homes in a blur. The coffee shop was only a few minutes from his home. He was there in no

time at all. Hepicked up his Douple shot expresso from the barista at the pick-up window, and was off again. This time headed to the Okinawa State

park.

On his way he passed the old abandoned bakery. It was a place he called home for quite a awhile when he first arrived on the Earth's surface. After

destroying the secrets of the old earth, creating the new earth timeline, and coming out of the space time continuum with nirvash he had come to a

place with no friends, no family, a no place to go. He dropped out of the sky on his ref board as a fifteen year old homeless kid with no idea what to do

for food, water, shelter. So he headed for his old home on Okinawa. There he found a man and his wife living there with a small child. His Grandfather

was nowhere to be found. He went to a local corner store from there and looked up his grandfather's name in the phone book. It was nowhere to be

found. He also looked up his childhood friends name, Naru Arata and her partents. They also weren't there. After wandering around in downtown

Okinawa for awhile he found the old abandoned bakery. Its windows were broken in, and there was grafiti everywhere, but the back kitchen was

untouched and served as a great room for Ao for quite awhile.

He sighed recalling the nights he spent there. It was better than being stuck in nirvash for an eternity, but man, it was still bad. He eventually got a job

at a local Yaki-soba resturaunt as a server. The manager there was a slave driver, and the place was always busy as a church on sunday, but Ao

worked night and day till so that he could afford a place to stay. He eventually moved out of the bakery. Two weeks after he had. A suave looking man

in a very nice suit asked Ao where he had gotten his Fp skateboard from. Apparently he had seen Ao ride it to work that day and was amazed by it. Ao

told him that it was a gift from his father from when he was little. In this world, the reflection board hadn't been created yet, so it wasnt uncommon for

people to come up to him asking him about it. He was actually almost a figure in the town because of his board. The man in the suit explained to Ao

that he was from a trapar technology company call tusca trapar, and had come into town on a tip of Fp board. Ao in turn explained that it was actually a

ref board, and told him if he really was interested he could tell him everything there was to know about the board. From how to build it to how to ride it.

The man happily agreed and gave him his card.

"call this number"he said, "And my assistant will set you up with everything you need"

"everything i need for what?"

"Everything you need to pitch the idea to my bosses" the man said eagerly. Ao was stunned. He was sure the man was joking, but there was no sign of that on his face.

"I'm only fifteen" Ao said.

"That dosnt matter trust me. Our company has picked up younger kids under the guise of internship. You call that number kid, and i promise, ill set you up with the job of your life." And with that, the man firmly shook AO's hand, turned and walked away.

That was eleven years ago.

Now Ao fukai was lead designer at Nirvash Lifting, first and biggest Ref board company in the world, and a branch of Tusca trapar, the 3rd biggest

trapar technology company in the world.

Ao pulled up into the Okinawa state park parking lot. It was packed. After roaming around for a good five minutes or so, Ao finally found a spot near the

back end of the lot. He jumped out of car and made his way towards the main park trail.(It was chillie, but not chillie enough to intimidate people from

coming) People were everywhere. Kids running around, playing tag, hide and seek, and whatever else. Parents watched, while talking idly to each

other. A couple walked slowly in front of him, hand in hand, close together like a couple would be. Ao found himself getting jealous so he doubled his

pace, walking as fast as he could without breaking into a run. He followed the trail to hill where benches surrounded the crest of the hill. Climbing the

hill and sitting down at his favorite bench, Ao took some time to catch his breath and take in the scenery. Taking out his phone and beginning to flip

through emails. Mostly approval documents, progess updates, and project issues that he would need to take care of on return of his vacation.

What was it about the title "lead designer", Aya didn't understand? Ao was the lead project designer of the worlds biggest ref boarding company.

Nirvash Lifting put out another board every other month without fail. That meant that Ao was responsible every month with creating an entirly new ref

board. Had had to design the board, order the parts for the board, assign people to build the board, oversee the building of it dealing with any issues

along the way of it. It wasn't a simple waiting job in a yaki-soba place anymore. He had made his way into the major leauges now. The work was

anything but simple.

The current project he was working on was going to change the way people lifted everywhere. It was a reflection board trapar charger. Basically a

special electromagnetic battery cell that could be installed in ref boards that would super charge the trapar reflected by the board giving lifters a

temporary boost in speed. All one had to do was reach back on the board and push down on a button to activate the charge. One of his devlopers had

dubbed the cell a "Pulser", after the way the jolt to the board felt when hitting the charger. It was a ingenues idea. Simple. Effective. Cheap. And it was

going to make his company millions. But Ao still had alot of kinks to work out. Mostly dealing with the red tape and paperwork of merchandising. It was

endless. Just this past week alone, he had 30 different meetings on standard safety, and going over the backwork of how his team was selling a

product that wouldn't defect and seriously hurt someone. This was the real reason he hadn't seen Aya in over two weeks. He had been up to his

eyebrows in work. He hardly had time to eat or sleep, much less call her, or visit.

Ao finished his espresso, just as he finished reading his emails, and took a moment to sit back and watch the families in the park below. He inhaled,

exhaled deeply,looking hopelessly up at the sky. He loved that girl more than anything. He couldn't allow her to just throw away their relationship. He

relied on her to much. But he was certain that if he showed up on her doorstep now, she would slam it in his face. If she would even open it in the fist

place. Just then he got a message on his phone. He looked down to see a gif image of a fat man in a red suit, waving at him from the screen. "Merry

Christmas" it said in big bold red letters. And then it hit him. It was Christmas eve! Tomorrow was Christmas! It suddenly all made sense to him. He and

Aya usually spent the weeks before Christmas decorating, and making food and cards to send to friends. He had missed all of this. He had been so

caught up in corporate world that he hadn't realized that he had been missing their yearly ritual.

"dammit!" he said slapping the bench under him. No wonder she was so upset that night. Ao thought quickly on what to do, but the answer was

already there. He needed to apologize. He needed to do it well, and he needed to do it fast. Aya would be leaving for her Grandparents house, and Ao

hadn't the slightest clue as to where her grandparents lived. Ao jumped off the bench and rushed back to his still had time to make things right if

he hurried.

Ao, took off from the park parking lot and headed straight for the Aeon mall in Kitanakagusuku Village where the main store for Nirvash Lifting was

located.

It only took his Transluca 15 minutes, when it should have been at least 30 to 40 minute drive from where he was before. He parked in Nirvash listings

reserved manager parking spot. He figured the manager wouldn't be to upset if the young man responsible for the creation of the company burrowed it

just a few minutes. Ao hopped out of his Fp, and dusted his expensive overcoat off, before walking briskly into the mall.

As he walked up the glass doors of Nirvash lifting he saw that his biggest fan happened to be working that day. Ao sighed silently to himself.

Shoji Fujimura. Ao only knew his last name because he had signed countless items for the boy. He was a very persistent fan. Shoji, standing attentively

in the front of the store recognized Ao from three stores away. He could be seen running around to all the other employees at the store warning them

that "Grandfather Ao" had come to visit them again. Ao shook his head at the antics of the young teenage boy, now acting like a giddy school girl at her

favorite bands concert. He silently braced himself for a million and one questions and compliments, and probably more than a few autographs.

"WELCOME! Grandfather Ao, how are you!? Are you well? You look great! I'm so glad you came in!" Shoji exclaimed as Ao opened the door. He hadn't

even set foot in the store and there was already a mosh-pit of employees crowding around, waving hands and small items they would be having Ao

sign for the next 30 minutes.

He didn't have time for this. Aya would be leaving for her grandparents house as soon as she got back from work. That gave him until 6 to get to her

apartment in time, and it was already 4:35. Ao grabbed Shoji and pulled him in close, hissing at the boy who only looked overjoyed to handled by the

great "Grandfather Ao".

"Shoji. i don't have time for to sign autographs for all these idiots! You need to call them off, and do it NOW!" Ao's nostrils flared with emphasis, and his

eye's flashed with seriousness.

The young boy was anything but affected. "Sure thing Grandfather Ao" he replied happily."I got you" he said, putting way to much effort into a wink. Ao

released his hold on the boy, and straightened up. Shoji turned around and clapped his hand loudly to get everybody's attention.

"Guy's! The Grandfather will not be able to answer any questions today. Nor will he be able to sign any autographs. He is in a rush, and cannot be

bothered" The entire group let off a disappointed moan. Some of the employees threw there autograph material on the ground.

"Yes, yes im sorry, but possibly if we let him go for now. Next time he comes to see us, he will treat us to some of his Nirvash lifting inside information!"

Ao looked at the boy in alarm. Shoji looked back at Ao and gave him another exaggerated wink.

Ao coughed to clear his throat "That's right. Let me go this time, and next time, ill give you guys the down-low on everything nirvash has coming out

this next season"

Wild cheers went up from the entire crew, followed by an applause.

Shoji gave him the thumbs up. And Ao smiled and bowed to the crowd before making his way to the back of the store where the Ref boards were kept.

There on the back wall of the store were the children of his Mach 5. All Displayed on racks with lights underneath to show off the sparkling shiny-scale

on the bottom of the Trixter 400, The twin-tale 66, the Halo Ruke, the Tri-star infinity, the Airbrush, the Jiko drifter, and the just released

Starmaster Z3. All of these boards were developed from the Mach V, by Ao and his team. All of them were excellent boards. And all of them, were the

pride of Ao's heart.

Ao took a step back and silently wondered to himself what kind of board would be right for little Makato Kuragawa.

Aya's little brother Makato Kuragawa was all about lifting. Despite the boy not actually having lifted himself he had blankets, posters,shirts and hats all

with his favoite lifters and their brands. He had a practice Ref board, but that could only be used on special trapar practice feilds and would only go a

couple of inches off the ground. Such feilds were designed for lifting beginners that wanted to learn how to lift without being 40 to 50 feet in the air.

Practice boards were basically the training wheels for modern lifters.

But little Makato was on the pratice feild every chance he had got. Last time Ao watched him lift, Makato had seemed to have basically mastered board

control and was even turning out a few popular simple Reffing tricks. He had asked Ao if he could get him a real board, and Ao had told him that if he

was good, and did well in school, he might get him one for his eleventh birthday. The boy had been overjoyed at this and gave Ao one of the biggest

hugs he had ever received from him.

Makato was one of the nicest kids Ao had ever known and was apparently a genius in school, so him being "good" and doing well in school wasn't

coming into question.

Ao stepped up to the wall and lifted The "Halo Ruke" off the wall. It was light in his hands. It had a newly developed type of carbon nano tube for the

base frame, and was wrapped in a carbon fiber casing. This was the case for all the boards that Ao had developed. On the bottom of the board, shiny

scale glinted in the store's lights forming a V of twinkling metal.

Shiny scale. A special type of metal that takes trapar and reflects it back, is what allows ref boards, Fp's, and various other technologies to fly. The

trapar particles reflected off the shinyscale of ref boards hit against the trapar in the air, propelling the board foward through trapar. This being the

reason for them being called "ref" boards. "Ref" was short for reflection.

This particular reflection board, The "Halo Ruke". Had shiny scale that was shaped in a V formation, giving the board equal trapar reflection on both

sides of the board. This gave the rider two trapar trails instead of one, and a extremly stable ride. Boards such as these were refferred to as V-scales.

The board he was holding now had been the very first V-scale to come out, in this world as well as the world lived in befor. To him it was a sign of his

signifigance in this world. It's predassesor the Twintale 66 was slightly more advanced, but still had the same extremly stable feel to it. It was an

excellent choice as a beginners board, but Makato had already told Ao that he didn't like the look of V-scales.

Ao put the Ruke back on its rack and stared at the wall again. There were three other types of boards that had been developed from the Mach V.

Straight line's, Widebutt's, and Super's.

End


	2. Chapter 2

The type of design taken from the original Mach V , was referred to as a straight line. On straight line, shiny scale was in a streamline strip that pushed

all trapar back in a single straight line. These boards, considerably less stable than the V scale, were built for speed and maneuverability. They were the preferred boards for professional lifters. The Trixter 400, Tri-star Infinity, and Airbrush were all straight line boards. Wide-butt's were made with the whole back end of the board covered in shiny scale. This allowing trapar to be reflected in bulk and made for a very smooth ride, with a huge trapar trail. Jiko drifter was the only widebutt available at the moment. But Ao's company was working on its sequal, the Jolly drifter.

Super's were Nirvash lifting's newest release to the world. They were superior to the other boards in every way. Firstly the boards shiny scale was top quality, reflecting the greatest amount of trapar as possible. Secondly they had a trapar charging battery installed in the back end of the board. This battery, the precursor to the "Pulser" they were working on now, sent a low frequency charge into the shiny scale of the board charging all particles reflected and giving the board unrivaled speed and grace. Supers, once widely distributed would be easily identified by their bight tails, and their obvious ease in the air. The store that Ao was at right now was one of only three stores that sold the Star Master Z3, the first and only super. They were rare. Rare and expensive.

Makato had been asking for a straight line type board because of its popularity with his favorite lifters, but Ao new the boy might find the board a little more challenging than what he imagined.

Ao picked up the just released Star Master Z3. Its shiny scale was brilliantly colored with polarized reflected light. Normally the board would be to much for the novice lifter, but set onto its lowest lift setting, Ao was sure that it would glide perfectly under the boys feet. He went up to to the front desk and ordered one black and gold Star Master Z3, set on beginners mode. The clerk at the front smiled at Ao and rubbed his hands with excitement.

"Getting the Super for somebody you know Grandfather AO?"

Ao got out his wallet and look apathetically at the young man. "Yes I am. And im in a hurry, so could you make this quick?"

The clerk winked at Ao, and took his platinum credit card, sliding it through the side of his register before returning it to AO.

"Anything for you, , i'll have it ready for you in just a moment".

The peppy cashier rushed through the double doors behind the register to where all the inventory was kept, and was back within a couple of minutes.

"here you go sir" he said handing a packaged Star Master Z3 over to Ao, a wide grin still on his face. "I gotta tell you, one of my brothers friends got one of those when they first came out a couple of weeks ago, and he said riding on that was like riding on a rocket with stars for fuel"

Ao ignored him a took the board out of its package, checking it over, making sure the board was in good condition and the charging system wasn't defective.

Everything seemed ok.

"You know, with you being the creator of the board and all, its a wonder you couldn't have gotten the board for free."

"They don't give handouts to anyone where i work" Ao said, as he lifted the Star Master and began to walk away. "and I'm not really all that into handouts anyways".

Ao quickly made his way out of the store, with the entire crew bidding him farewell and telling him to come again. It wouldn't be anytime soon. He had lied to the young peppy clerk. They actually did give Ao basically anything he asked for at work, so him coming to a store personally like this was rare. But both the office and the workshop were closed today, so he really didn't have any choice but to come here. Nevertheless he had to protect his image with the lifting community. He was creator of the reflection board. Dubbed "Grandfather Ao" because of it. He couldn't allow himself to be seen any other light but a positive one.

Once he got back to his Fp, he checked the time. It was 5:47! Aya would be leaving for her grandparents house within 13 minutes! Ao threw the Star Master into the back seat of his Transluca, and took off out of the mall parking lot, nearly hitting another car turning the corner onto the main street. Luckily, Aya's house was only a couple of blocks away from the mall. Ao had no idea what he was going say at first to Aya, but he tried hard not to think about it as he sped down the streets to her house.

There was a bakery in the strip center right before her house, he pulled up outside of it and dashed inside to grab a box of cookies. He was back out in a flash, and still had five minutes left. Her town home complex was in site.

The next moment Ao fukai pulled up into the front of her home blowing a sigh of relief. Her car was in the driveway. She was home. She was probably getting her little brother ready, nagging him to stop playing his game station and get dressed. Ao smiled fondly at the front door of Aya's house. One month wasn't a long time at all in Ao's book, but somehow, looking at the familiar oak door of Aya's tiny town home he felt as if he hadn't been here in a lifetime. He shook himself out of the spell and got out of his Transluca, fixing his shirt up a best he could. He was sweating a tiny bit and his deodorant was spilling its scent all over him. He grabbed the Packaged Z3 out of the back, and the cookies out of the front, and carried both up to the doorstep. Aya, had a miniature "Santa-San" and "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer" placed on either side of her door. Below Ao's feet, was a doormat with the words "Meri Kurisumasu" written out in kanji. She didn't have as much out as they usually had. In previous years, the two would cover the entire front of the house with twinkling multicolored lights, wreaths, and other decorations. This year the door mat and the two miniatures were all she had up. Ao silently blamed himself for this as he knocked on the door.

*pap pap pap pap pap*

His heart hung on the end of the knock like an ornament, delicately clinging to the branch of a beautiful tree by a thin string. There was a long moment silence, which went on to be unbroken. His heart fell. But he picked up his hand and knocked again.

*pap pap pap*

-silence-

He rung the door bell, a couple of times. Her doorbell was uncommonly loud, and could be heard outside the door like it had rang inside. Makato porbably had his game up too loud and she couldn't hear him knock. A full minute passed and still nothing. Ao pressed his ear against the door, and tryed listening for anything. But the house was dead quiet. He pounded the door and called out aya's name, his voice ringing out in the eve's cold air. There was no response. Ao ran his hand through his hair and looked back at the night behind him. It looked lonely and uninviting. Depression started to seep in somewhere from the back recesses of Ao's mind. He wouldn't be able to see Aya tonight, and it was likely that she would stay at her grandparents for the entire next two weeks. She would be indoors by now, sipping her grandmothers famous hot sweet milk and trading stories with her grandmother. Stories that most likely include how Ao Fukai was a complete jerk.

By the time she got back, he would be waist deep in work again, and most likely wouldn't be able to give her the time she wanted and deserved. Ao's head swam with dispair, and his legs turned to jelly. He collapsed in a heap onto the doorstep. He had on the brink of asking this girl to spend the rest of his life with him, and now all he could think of was how he was going to lose her. Just like Naru, his grandfather and everyone else. A decision he had made, was going to cost him his world. Emotion swept through him from his chest, to his throat, and then finally on through to his eyes. Hot tears welled up onto his face in the freezing night. Ao would have counted around a dozen of them before he fell asleep right there, with his back against Aya's door. Heart defeated.

Blackness. All ao could see was blackness. All he could feel was emptiness. Emptiness, and the cold. He felt very cold. And something very light. It touched him, on where he imagined to be his nose. And then again on his ear. What was that? He couldn't see, but he could feel the feather weight perpetrator continue to barrage him with its light winks. He could of sworn he heard a car door shut somewhere out of the darkness followed by the sound of a car driving away. And then out of the darkness he heard Aya's Voice call to him.

"AO! What are you doing here?"

It was Aya. Ao realized he must have fallen asleep on the her doorstep, and he was now dreaming of her returning to him. Ao smiled to himself in the cold darkness. She sounded like an angel. He didn't care that it was cold now. He didn't care that this was just a dream. He was happy.

"what's Ao doing here Aya?" said a voice that Ao pinned as that of Makato's.

"I don't know Makato"

A pair of footsteps sounded up the stairs stopping in front of Ao.

"wake him up Makato"

"What? why? He's your boyfriend you do it"

"Makato!" Aya gave the demanding tone. Ao had always loved when she'd get that tone. What had been touching him earlier was now raining down on him in full force.

"Fine" "Ao, Hey Ao!"

Ao felt a little finger poke his cheek. Slowly he recognized that he had to open his eyes, and did so slowly. Makato was crouched down eye to eye with him, staring at Ao with intensely excited eyes.

"Hey" Ao said, still feeling half-awake.

"Is that mine?" Makato said, pointing to the box leaning on Ao's shoulder.

"Makato don't be rude." His sister barked. "Ao, would you please move?"

"What ? Oh... ah yeh"

Ao suddenly became aware of his surroundings as he moved to get up and out of the way. Slowly he stood, and looked around. The ground was covered in snow that poured endlessly from the sky. The phantom featherweight he had been feeling was snow. Aya had opened the door to let Makato inside shouting after him that he needs to get ready for bed. "and make sure to brush your teeth!"

She turned back to Ao, arms crossed with a worried look on her face. "Ao why are you here?"

Ao was still shocked from seeing his lover seemingly magically appear in front of him.

"I..I came for you." He stammered. "I thought you left to your grandparents so i sat down for a second.. i guess i fell asleep. Why are you here?" Ao still wasn't sure if he was in a dream or not.

"My grandparents came into town this time, we all met up at my sister's house for dinner. You know, the one you don't like? She didn't have enough room for all of us so we came back." She gave him a reluctant look.

"Ao you said it was over between us. You broke it off. You did!"

"I know" Ao said hoarsely, emotion starting to creep up into his throat. "But I've just been under so much pressure at work recently. I didn't mean what i said back then. I didn't mean any of it!"

"Ao i hadn't seen you in so long, and when you finally came around, you.." Her voice trailed off and she looked like she was about to cry. Ao's heart dived.

"I know, I know. But.." He looked at Aya and he felt as if he really did know. Not about how bad she had felt in his absence, but about how he felt about her right then standing in the the doorway to a home he had shared so many memories in.

"Aya." Ao said, heart coloring his words with meaning. "I love you."

He stared at her as he said this, and she returned his stare. As she broke into tears, Ao stepped forward, and she fell into his arms sobbing out her heartbreak. Ao felt as if his life's meaning had been returned to him. The young woman that was now buried in his chest now, was the woman that he had fell in love with. And Ao was pretty sure, that not to long from this moment, he would ask Aya Kuragawa to give him this meaning he felt for the rest of his life.

Aya looked up into Ao's eyes, tears reflecting the smile of joy she wore on her face. And raising up onto her tippie toes, she gave Ao a simple kiss. The first one he had got in a months time.

"Merry Christmas Ao Fukai" She said softly.

It was without a doubt the best Christmas present he had ever received.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Merry Christmas PPL! :D

Epilogue on the way :}


End file.
